


Sequoia Baer's grab bag of fun

by sqbr



Category: Glitch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Museums, Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various little things I wrote for Glitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fun Facts from Dr Baer's Museum of SCIENCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of the signs from the science museum in my tower. For a while I sold fortune cookies with these inside.

**Where do fossils come from?**

In the south of Ur, dirt piles are too damp to turn into plain rocks, and instead form peat. This peat does turn into rocks eventually, but not the sort you can mine, instead forming huge broad walls of soft stripy rock. Because it takes so long to solidify dead animals fall into the peat and are preserved as fossils, the empty spaces where their bones used to be filling with dirt and becoming plain rock in the form of the now vanished skeleton.

******Where do rocks come from?******

The vast majority of the rocks of Ur are formed directly by the minds of the giants, notably Zille. However some rocks form through more complex processes.

For example, plain rocks are formed when dirt piles are left alone for too long and become dusty. If a plain rock is then put under high pressure, such as at tax time, it can turn into sparkly, unless it refuses to conform to the pressure, in which case it becomes a metal rock. If a plain rock becomes mouldy, it turns into beryl.

**********Insects** ** ** ** **

The simplest form of life on Ur is the insect. Bugs are beautiful and important, giving us bricks and milk, but they can also be delicate. Consider the poor butterfly, which lives for such a short time even though it's larval form, the caterpillar, is effectively immortal.

**************Birds and Lizards** ** ** ** ** ** **

Did you know that bureaucratic lizards and deimaginators are from the same family as chickens? Maybe this is why they are all so grumpy. Though they're not as grumpy as the Rook!


	2. Do not open this bag

If you are reading this, it is already too late

This is is no ordinary baby chick. This chicken is evil incarnate. In vain did I try to destroy this monster, only for it to come back stronger than ever. With my last dying breath I managed to reduce it to infancy and confine it to this bag, but the Giants alone know how long this prison will contain it. I can only hope that it's corruption will not spread to any poor wretch unfortunate enough to be reading this note, and that the ancient sprits of these Homelands might be enough to keep it in check. If you're lucky, this food may be enough to distract it. Run now! And whatever you do DON'T LOOK INTO IT'S EYES.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had saved the riddle I wrote about rainbow juices, but apparently not :(


End file.
